


Intervention

by goddessofwar2007



Series: Arthur and Ruby [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Arthurs ego, F/M, Fear, Jealousy, Major NON Cannon, PTSD, Vaginal Sex, insecure, male/female - Freeform, no idea what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofwar2007/pseuds/goddessofwar2007
Summary: Arthur is in love, but fear of her rejecting him he pushes her away, she is in love with him. Their Brotherhood friends have had enough and stage an intervention to force his hand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one will be getting its Own series but not much, we will have them getting well read the end you will see where we shall head, I apologise once again for the talking and stuff, but for this one i think it was more than needed... hope you enjoy xx

"So as i say i have a little problem Arthur" Luke spoke after downing the glass

 

"So it seems my friend. What is this problem?" Arthur smiling

 

"Her she flirted with me again, second time she has not been subtle in doing it" His eyes worried

 

"Her who? " Arthur now laughing

 

"Her her" he replied filling his glass again and nodding to the next room

 

"My her ? Are you sure? She flirts? She has never flirted with me" his voice lowering

 

"Yeah im sure, she isn't your anything, how the hell do you expect her to flirt with you when you don't even talk to her, all you do is stare, nod and bark the odd time, me.. i am with her on the field 24/7 we eat sleep talk work together... i don't mean sleep together the way you are thinking. God i wish...." his eyes went wide he had moaned it out loud

 

Arthur's eyes flashed his jaw went hard, Luke seen the anger appear the steel in his eyes going dark as his inner demon took over

 

"You wish?  Really. So on the field you are not there protecting MY HER. You are fantasising fucking her" his voice cold

 

"You are right i do not spend any were near enough time with her, like i used to, that will change as of right now, thank you for bringing that to my attention, and trust me i will find out for you if she is joking or if she is having a lapse in judgement " the ice was now clear in his voice

 

"Oh grow the fuck up Arthur, you had a crush on her, you were 17 its been 13 fucking years what do you know about her now, do you know she sufferers nightmares screaming every night at what she remembers them doing on her, do you know she loves to sit under a tree with book reading in Sanctuary smiling listening to everyone around her. Or how she wonders why the one person she was closest to has in her eyes flat out fucking turned in to an ignorant ass, that can't make time for the person he calls his" Luke's voice hard

 

as he stood up leaving the room. The door slammed Arthur sat in shock, Luke's words sinking in, he had hurt her out of fear she would reject him. The only person in this world who's option of him he gave a damn about, he had shoved away in fear. The thought she screamed and fought every night in her sleep waking alone, he was failing the only woman he has ever truly loved. His world came crashing in as he thought it all through.

 

_This changes as of right now, i will show her i care and i am here for her always, and i am sorry, no wonder she has flirted with Luke, but that i will make sure it is all it ever will be flirting_

 

Getting up from his desk he opened the door, seeing a Squire

 

"Squire, have you seen the Sentinel around?" his voice softened

 

"You mean Ruby sir? Yes she is down on the base, its story time i am heading down now, please don't tell it's a secret, she says we deserve some childhood treats for excelling so well" the little ones eyes shinning

 

 

Arthur smiled to himself, she had encouraged him to start writing again, telling him a creative gift should never be ignored, and to feed his inner child

 

"Well i shall go with you, story time sounds perfect and i do need a break, do you mind if i come along?" his voice light

 

"not at all sir " the Squire's face beaming

 

Arthur closed over his door and made his way with the Squire whom he discovered was called Lilly and could talk for the world, to the airport. When they reached the airport and the room she had taken over he sent the little one to sit, hanging back listening to the story, it was one he knew well, she had gotten him the book, it had castles, dragons, knights, ladies and battles and he loved it, even at 17 he had loved to read it, it was still one of his favourite books, he found a spot listening to her read, hearing the giggles from the squires as she did the voice's. He got lost in the story his mind playing out the images her voice now envoked. After an hour the story time ended, he sat waiting the squires filing out looking at their smiling Elder with surprise and beaming faces.

 

"Elder to what do I owe this pleasure. I know you disapprove of story time and wish me to stop" her voice cold

 

Moving his head his gaze landing on her, he could see the pain anger and distance in her eyes, he had brought, taking a deep breath and steadying his nerves

 

"Not in the slightest, I loved it, wish i had of known would have been here sooner. Tho the room does needs fixed up more, leave that with me, you will have a better space in here for story time. Now i know about it, I might just drop by if you are ok with that?" his voice warm hiding his worry at what he seen

 

He kept watching her face seeing a little of the ice melt in her eyes and a smile appearing on her lips

 

"Of course Elder you are welcome anytime" her voice a little less cold

 

"Ruby please its Arthur, I have come to notice we don't spend near as much time together as we used to, tho that would be impossible now being i am stuck on the damn ship day after day, with meetings and paper work. I have become distant to everyone i care about, i have decided that will change. So how does Dinner tomorrow night sound? I have a very nice bottle of wine, and we can catch up. " his eyes begging her to say yes

 

Watching he seen her biting the inside of her mouth deciding whether to make him suffer, for how he had acted, in truth he wouldn't blame her if she did, then he seen the smile in her eyes appear

 

"Yes that sounds lovely Arthur, and yes you have turned in to a fucking jerk" her voice carrying anger

 

He watched as she swept out of the room, her ponytail swinging back and forth the book held close to her chest her hips wiggling a little, she was out the door and gone. Sighing he felt his groin fighting for room, fixing himself and his coat to hide it, he got up leaving the room. Back on the ship he organised scribes to fix up the room, for her and the squires, and issued an order that all squires were to attend story time. Knowledge is power and learning is key to the next generation, becoming stronger he told the gathered Proctors then he sent out a team to a place he had seen on file had a lot of per war things giving the team return as soon as orders.

 

"It's working so far" Joe Tegan spoke

 

"Told you it would, the idea of me stepping and taking her away, scared the sweet fuck out of him, his jealous streak came out in full force, was scary but worth it, now we make sure they end up spending as much time together as possible" Luke voice low but happy

 

"Can not believe we are doing this, they will both kill us when they find out" Ruth's voice cut in

 

"Maybe but its better than having the two of them storming around ready to kill anyone that looks at them wrong, because they are pinning for each other, she has become hell on the field, you think he is bad should see her, they are the perfect match" Luke spoke softly

 

"Any way it is me who will be in the firing line most. Im the one who is going to have to make him jealous. That spark has started it but we need to make sure, the fire is kept burning, and he doesnt hide in fear again." Luke sighing

 

"I have had an email of a rumour that an official request is being put forward to date her. By Gallows i am on my way to tell him, this will put the cat among it all, never mind you flirting" Ian's voice broke in

 

They all turned staring at him, taking in this new turn of events, Ian Quinlan was wringing on his hands and carrying the look of a man about to face the hangman's noose, Nate patted him on the back

 

 

"Ill do it he doesn't scare me i served with his uncle, I know how to handle the Maxson family and it is my turn now." His voice sure confident

 

 

Nate took the file from Ian nodding and made his way to Arthur's quarters, knocking on the door he took a deep breath

 

 

"Come" Arthur's voice more relaxed than normal

 

 

Opening the door Nate found Arthur sitting back a book in his hands, smiling his eyes bright, Nate moved into the room, taking a seat

 

 

"Nathan my dear friend. What do i owe the pleasure? Have you come to lose at chess again?" his voice happy

 

 

Nate looked at him trying to work out what the hell had happened, he had only ever seen him like this once, Ruby had left something for him back when they had all first arrived on the ship, he had been beaming like a teenager then it had all changed and he become cold and distant.

 

 

"You have a problem"Nate slide the file to him

 

 

Raising and eyebrow he leaned forward setting the book down picking up the file he read and then re read the file, his jaw twitching , his eyes processing the information, laying the file on the table and sitting back.

 

 

"Gallows of all fucking people. First she is flirting with Luke , now Gallows wants to date her, anyone else about to appear from my friends circle to try and take MY Ruby from me?" his breathing hard

 

 

"Well now you mention it, joking Arthur. Tho i have heard, because of your fucktardness she is thinking of heading west, not even staying for the war nothing just going" Nate smiled inside

 

He sat watching as Arthur eyes went wide, the colour draining from his face the sledge hammer hitting him, she was going leave him, for how he had acted

 

 

"She can't we are having dinner tomorrow night. I told her im going to make it up to her, she can't leave me, i won't allow her to leave me. I have other things i am planning to show her, i have a team out getting me a stock of presents so i can give her one every morning, i am reading poerty, i have written her a story i am planning on finally letting her read." His voice warm but frightened

 

 

"Arthur poetry? Really don't get me wrong she knows it but she isn't romantic. Wrong woman for that, and be honest Arthur neither are you, stop reading romantic novels for ideas my friend. Be honest what did you expect. A year Arthur you have had a year, and done nothing. Gallows like others is probley thinking you are over that crush. She is an amazing solider and she is hot in an old world way that Nora was. You are a very lucky man i didn't make a move when i found her in that hidden room of my vault. Trust me once i was thinking straight it crossed my mind a lot, i mean a lot. But she didnt see me that way, so i let it go." Nate taking a deep breath

 

"Tell me Arthur what makes you so sure she see's you that way? As in more than just a friend" His voice clear

 

 

"Even tho we haven't spoke i have still watched her, her body betrays her, i can see it trust me i know. Why did i act so when i do truly know. When you all got here we spent the first 3 months in each others pockets , then i went to kiss her over thought it and backed off" shaking his head

 

 

"Are we going to keep hiding in our room at meal times? " Nate now goading Arthur

 

 

"No i shall be joining the crew again, as i said things shall change, speaking of it is dinner time" Arthur's voice sure determined

 

 

Getting up they left his quarters and made their way to the mess hall.

 

 

Plan part number two was put into action. His eyes taking in the mess hall, he seen Ruby, Luke , Ruth, and Joe sitting at a table with others laughing and joking. They got their food, Nate nudged him to the table with the others. Taking a seat he sat watching smiling and nodding , his eyes and mind watching how Luke and Ruby got on, he needed to see if there was more than just innocent friendly flirting, or if she was serious and falling for Luke.

 

 

"Ruby really you have stolen my hood, you and Nate stole my suit, i am stuck in bloody combats, now you want me in a damn suit. Pray tell me why?? What have i done to deserve this?" Luke's voice soft

 

 

Her smile widened her eyes beaming, Nate shook his head, he knew why she was fitting him up on a date, but they hadn't let him or Arthur in on that, the plan wouldn't work if Arthur knew she was playing cupid.

 

 

"Come on Luke you will look to die for, will you really refuse this one little ity bity request?" Fluttering her eye lashes

 

 

"I wouldn't mind but me in a suit off the ship in Diamond city. Tell me what you are up to? You really think ill look good? Suppose if it pleases you then fine i will, but it better be bloody worth it Ruby." His voice teasing winking at her

 

 

"It will be for you." the smirk on her face

 

 

Arthur sat watching while he ate, his jealously kicking in, but his logic and possessive/jealous side at each other screaming

 

 

_Look at her properly, she is up to something, she isn't flirting take a deep breathe. If he touches her i will fucking kill him, how dare he speak to her so, he is trying to get her to bed. She is using her skills to get him to say yes, but it isn't for her. I will have her and fuck the idea of him in a suit out of her mind_

 

His brain fighting it out as he watched the scene unfold, across the room Knight Tara Astlin watched the scene unfold, smiling to herself, Ruby had told her to leave it with her. Ruby had seen when they had sorted the missing supplies how Luke had reacted to the Knight, and how she had reacted to him. Tho she had been surprised when Paladin Nathan Butler had come to see her earlier, telling her about what him and Luke and the others where up to, now Tara watched to see how her Elder would react to Luke flat out flirting and acting like he was chasing her. She did hope Arthur wouldnt't punch Luke, the last thing she wanted was to see him hurt in any way. Ruby got up from the table as her hands began lifting her tray , Luke grabbing her hand his eyes gazing up at her

 

 

"So you mean it, it will really be worth me wearing a suit?" his voice hushing

 

 

"Have i ever lied to you Luke Danse?" her eyes looking deep into him

 

 

"Nope never. I am now really looking forward to this trip, so Friday, that's 4 days away" his eyes bright

 

 

Ruby smiling at him moving her hand from his grip lifting her tray, turning away she winked at Tara, leaving her tray back she left the hall.

 

 

_Friday really, not happening, i will have her in my bed all day and night Friday. How dare he fucking touch her so, and trying to force to say she will fuck him, giving her that fucking look, he has a a lot who want his attention, Why is he trying to take My Ruby_

 

 

His anger now taking over as he had watched , Nate sat beside him smiling watching knowing exactly what Arthur was thinking, he was loving this. Arthur was his best friend, and no better leader tactician or commander was there, but even at this age he was such a possessive child, when it came to what he seen as his, His ship , His brotherhood, His war , His Ruby, this was to easy, and in truth Ruby had no plans to go anywhere, she loved this branch to much, but Arthur didn't know that or why they were doing this. Nate at first had been pissed with how Arthur had acted, he didnt just go to kiss her and over think, he had flat out roared told her to get away from him and never speak to him again unless in a professional role, they had all been there, she hadn't done a thing. Nate had found her crying, he had never seen her cry at anything, and he had kissed her, she had jumped up slapped him and backed away from him her eyes wide, and blurted it out, she couldn't she was in love with Arthur. Two weeks ago a rumour surfaced that he was dating, he wasn't but Nate had found her drunk on the bar up in the snipers nest, she was a mess she wasn't planning on jumping, she just wanted to see better she told him. she had almost fallen, it all came out the extent of her love for Arthur. Nate drew up the plan, giving up she might give up on Arthur and give him a shot. Leaning back seeing what he needed to, he decided it was time to tell Arthur that rumours were rife he was dating a scribe from lost hills, he nodded at Joe, who took a deep breath first

 

 

"So tell me who is this you are dating?" he asked clear so everyone near by heard

 

 

"Dating what the fuck are you on about?" Arthur turning looking at him

 

 

"There is a rumour some scribe over lost hills has caught your attention, so is it true?" His voice clear

 

 

"NO IT FUCKING ISN'T!! Seriously do people have nothing fucking better to do than spread rumours about me? Who all knows about this rumour" his eyes blazing

 

"Everyone, i mean e.v.e.r.y.o.n.e" Joe putting emphasise on every letter

 

 

Arthur went white as it sunk in Ruby thought he was dating someone, his head whirling what else could today bring to him. Ruby had been coming back and heard him roaring and the hall go quite she heard him telling them he was still very much single, her heart skipped a beat, her stomach flipped. Turning she went back to her room.

 

 

"Sir i am very sorry to disturb your dinner, but you asked to be told when we had finished the room as you described it, it is ready" his voice quite seeing Arthur's rage

 

 

"Thank you scribe, im done i have lost my appetite" Getting up moving from the table

 

 

Making his way to his room he storming through the hall and hallways. The group at the table smiling at each other, it had gone perfect. Luke thinking back to the day Nate told them the plan.

 

 

**( two weeks before)**

 

 

"Why? You fancy her, i would go as far as to to you are falling for her" Luke asked confused

 

 

"Because she loves him and he adores her, and part of me will always hate what he did, but 3 days ago he got drunk and poured his heart out to me, he is as big a mess as her, i've never seen him like that. I only want Ruby happy, and he is what will make her happy. Lets be honest my friend i am not the man for her, you have seen that yourself of recent, all bow down to her, her roar is worse than his because her roar is followed by blood normally , I know she would never bow to me, I would bow to her, and she would well you know what she is like, it wouldn't last" his voice thoughtful

 

The other had gazed at him , as Nate had told them the plan to force them to get this sorted and get together once and for all.


	2. Getting them dressed properly

**( Forward we go)**

 

The next day came and was going like any other day for Arthur. His mind drifted all day to later that day and dinner, He had decided it would be held in the control tower of the airport, he had the room being fixed up now, then he would show Ruby after the story room now ready for her, and if the opportunity presented itself he would kiss her, show her his interest. He had thought on what Nate had said, poetry was a step to far, but he knew she had a hidden romantic side like him, so he would show it to her. It was rare he let anyone see the true him, Nate and Luke had seen him cry, Ruby had never been shown his emotions now it was time. Ruby sat in the armour bay on Ruth's desk

 

 

"So what will you wear for this dinner?" Ruth looking up from armour asking

 

 

"Jeans and a top, it is only dinner with Arthur, a catch up nothing more Ruthie" her friend replying

 

 

Ruth started getting up moving over to a seating Ruby playing with a spanner

 

 

"Ruby he invited you to dinner, he told you he was opening a special bottle of wine, this isn't just a catch up, you can't just go in jeans and a top. Unless you want to give him the impression you don't like him, and then he will go chasing someone else" goading her friend

 

 

She watched as the thought now took hold in Ruby's mind, this was her chance to show him she was more than just a soldier, she was also a woman.

 

 

"What the hell am i going to wear?" her eyes now wide in worry

 

 

Turning looking around the room Ruth's eyes landed on Knight Polo

 

 

"Libby need your help here" her voice calling out

 

 

Libby Polo came towards them smiling

 

 

"Whats up ladies?" her voice light

 

 

"Ruby is having dinner with Arthur later, and she needs to make an impression. I know you have a stock of women clothing. Can we check to find something?" Ruth's voice light questioning

 

 

"Oh yes of course. Come with me ladies, Ruby i will have you looking breathtaking, about time you two had dinner" her smile cheeky

 

 

The three ladies left the ship heading to the base and the crew quarters now inside in the lower levels, Libby leading them to her family quarters and in to a side room opening the door they come face to face with a room full of women pre war clothing. Knight Libby Polo the brotherhoods fashion woman, she hunts ruins and shops and houses for clothing, tech she leaves to everyone else. Libby had Ruby try on 40 different outfits and dresses before finding one she thought was perfect.

 

 

"Its a bit tight and revealing " Ruby spoke as she looked at herself in the mirror

 

 

"It is perfect, now we have to fix you hair, and your make up. You used to have your make up perfect, why you stopped i have no idea, it was so nice to see another woman round here, showing she maybe a soldier but she was also a woman" Libby's voice displeased

 

 

She sat to work on Ruby and after 4 hours of trying clothes and being pruned picked and made up Ruby was ready for her dinner with Arthur. She now stood looking at herself in the mirror it had been many years since she had dressed like a woman. Turning looking at Ruth and Libby she took a deep breath, her nerves now getting stronger.

 

 

"Excuse me Knight Polo is the Sentinel here with you?" a voice came into the room

 

 

"Yes she is, come in" Libby calling back

 

 

"Mam, wow ..... sorry Mam. Elder Maxson requests you meet him in the control tower" Knight Reynolds spoke, his eyes blazing looking at her

 

 

"That my dear friend is the perfect sign, you look amazing, now go have fun, and try not to let the past few months of Arthur acting like an ass destroy this" Ruth smiling

 

 

Nodding Ruby thanked Libby again and making her way up to the upper level, she made her way to the lift to the tower. Arthur stood waiting in a suit, Nate told him to dress properly. He had dismissed his personal guard from the room, having them wait at the lift entrance instead. Hearing the lift engine coming to life, his breath caught his heart beating wildly, watching the doors. The doors opened slowly his eyes watching as they revealed Ruby in a figure hugging pale blue dress that was a little higher on one side than the other, the trim with a gold design, it matched her hair and eyes perfectly, moving in to the room, he could see the back of the dress had criss cross effect that showed her back but not to much, every curve of her figure he could make out, her waist so small compared to her breasts and hips, but it looked perfectly balanced, he felt the fire in his heart mind and soul explode, his desire go through the roof, his need, want and love for her knew no bounds with in him right now. Taking a deep breath, moving forward pulling out her chair, watching as she sat, she moved so graceful in his mind he had never seen anyone move like her. His sense kicking back in walking to his seat he sat gazing at her. Lost for all words his mind blank, fighting to control the demon within him that wanted nothing more than to rip the dress off her and make love to her.

 

 

"Are you planning to speak? Or just staring all night, i have had many months now of you staring, i had hoped for some conversation" her voice light

 

 

Kicking through his whirlling emotions bringing him back down

 

 

"Perfection" his voice growling out

 

 

His eyes widening biting the inside of his mouth, he hadn't meant to say that, he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him up, this was not how to make it up to her, to growl like a demon, his eyes still gazing he seen her blush, her head tilt down a little, her teeth nipping a little on her lower lip, she was smiling , no it was more she was positively glowing from what he had said, feeling more confident in himself and that she liked this attention from him. Taking a deep breath and sighing out in relief, he relaxed in the chair, now aware he had a raging hard on.

 

 

"Thank you Arthur, you look quite dashing yourself" her voice warm soft

 

 

_God i have missed that voice so divine and sexy, i wonder how she will sound crying my name in pleasure_

 

 

His mind growling listening to her speak, also feeling rather pleased she like him in the suit he borrowed from Nathan. A scribe stepped forward bringing them food, and opening the bottle of wine, he had been keeping for years to share with her.

 

 

"Leave the bottle please, i will pour it myself" his voice warm but commanding

 

 

Lifting the bottle leaning forward pouring her a glass and then himself , setting the bottle back down and picking up his glass

 

 

"To the future" holding the glass up

 

 

Ruby lifting the glass moving hers they clinked.

 

 

Watching her over his glass as she took and sip savouring the wine, before setting the glass back down with a pleasured smile from the wine. They ate the food talking and joking, it was as if the past many months had never happened. After two hours passed the food done the wine gone, he decided it was time to show her the room.

 

 

"I have a surprise for you, come with me" his warm voice coated in love

 

 

They made their way down to the Story room , it now was a lot cleaner and had cushions on the floor for the squires to sit on, there were shelves of books a seat in the middle for her it had children's pictures now up on the walls, Ruby's face was beaming taking it all in, spinning round her arms wrapped up on Arthur's neck, without thinking her lips landing on his. His mind whirled, his body took over, pulling her closer tight on him responding to her thank you kiss, his lips moving his hips bucking hard growling as he kissed her, one hand moving to her hair, his lips opening his tongue hitting her lips, growling begging her to open her mouth, her lips opening he dove his tongue in teasing hers, encouraging it to play with his, her tongue responding, growling hard his other hand running on her back, trying to get down the opening to her ass. Ruby broke away staring at him in shock, his eyes blazing at her, his breathing heavy, his eyes now drinking in the flush on her skin the desire in her eyes. Chilling himself back down bringing his breathing back under control.

 

 

"Where the hell did that come from?" her voice in shock

 

 

"Years of wanting you dreaming of you, being driven insane with loving you from afar. You didn't know? Never mind me what about you?" his voice groaning

 

 

Ruby moving taking a seat, she took a deep breath

 

 

"I always had a soft spoke for you, tho i will admit it disturbed me at first i was 27 you were 17 in years, tho you acted and spoke nothing like a 17 year old in my world, it confused me you spoke like someone the same age as me, no that's wrong older. I told you once you were and old soul in a young body. Arthur i am over 300 thanks to cryo tubes, i have been lucky to spend time out of the tube and age a little i am now 30, when i was taken i had two years of hell and experiments, then i was knocked out and woke to find Nathan starting at me, that was a shock. Well when the Prydwen arrived you where you, tho you have matured well" giggling and blushing now

 

 

Arthur smiled his eyebrow raised, that was such a sexy look and sound with her

 

 

"Well any way we spent 3 months together Arthur we got closer than ever, you were the same age as me, and that soft spot bloomed, i had planned to tell you the day you roared at me. Why did you roar at me? What did i do wrong?" her eyes showing the hurt and confusion

 

 

Moving forward he kneed down in front of her, taking her hands his eyes finding hers

 

 

"I ... ohh.. i...i ran in fear, i am madly in love with you, but not knowing you liked me my fear took over, i went to kiss you, and my inner doubt kicked in, in fear i pushed you away, the idea that if i kissed you and you hated me or didn't want me, didn't love me, i don't know why i acted so, i cant take it back i have hurt the only person in this world i swore to protect and never hurt, so afterwards it was embarrassment, how could i face you after acting so, and the more time passed the harder it got to reach out" he spoke quietly opening himself to her

 

 

"What changed your mind?" Ruby now curious what could cause him to act after he had acted so

 

 

"Fear again tho this time jealously also, Luke told me you had been flirting with him, he said a few things that i am still pissed about, i seen at dinner how he acted with you and you him, i couldn't risk losing you, then i heard Gallows is planning on making a move to officially date you, and Nate told me he wants you. Tho he tried to tell me he was joking but is seen that look his eyes got, it was pure lust when he spoke about you. What can i say my jealous possessive side took over, and i decided i would not lose you to anyone, without you knowing i love you, the fact you feel.... You do feel the same don't you? It's not just you like me a lot?" his voice now unsure

 

 

Ruby giggling looking down at the most bad tempered stubborn hard cold man she had ever known seeing him in a light she had only caught tiny glimpses of before.

 

 

"No Arthur i kiss every man in a suit i meet" poking at him

 

 

"You bloody wont anymore, as of right now you are off the menu" his voice coated in lust

 

 

"Now it is our first date, tho we have known each other years, we will take it slow, so tomorrow we will have another date, and one the next day, then on Friday we are having all day together" his eyes burning with desire she looked at him in surprise

 

 

"Now i shall escort you back to the ship and to your quarters, as the gentlemen of old would do" His voice commanding tho warm

 

 

Getting up he put his arm out to Ruby, taking his arm getting up they walked to the bird and up to the ship, Arthur lifting her down walking arm in arm with her, they reached her door, Ruby unlocking the door turning back to him

 

 

"Thank you Arthur it has been the most perfect night" speaking softly

 

 

Leaning his head down, kissing her gently. Moving back smiling at her turning he walked away feeling like his feet didn't reach the floor he was walking on air, she loved him. His Ruby loved him, he was in heaven, his mid drifting to her soft lips, the feel of her soft hair in his hands opening his door going inside and locking it. kicking off his shoes and removing the suit folding it and placing with the laundry, he lay on his bed. His mind over taken with images of her, the feeling of her under his hands the smell of her skin, that dress how it hugged every curve, how graceful she moved. His hand moving up and down on himself as his mind relived the evening and her mouth how she had tasted on his tongue, growling her name he came.

The next morning the team came back with more gifts than he could have dreamed, Arthur went through them all deciding what one to pick for today, he found a beautiful white gold necklace with a heart encrusted with diamonds, smiling he left his room and went looking for her. Ruby was in the mess hall having breakfast with everyone else, laughing and joking as ever. Watching he seen quite a few of the crew eyeing her and muttering

 

 

_Lets give them something to really talk about_

 

 

Moving through everyone grabbing a tray with food, moving he reached the table, looking down at Luke to move. Looking up Luke seen the look and silently moved down, Arthur sitting himself in his place next to her

 

 

"Good morning beautiful, i have something for you" his voice warm

 

 

Reaching into his pocket pulling out the necklace. It hung over his hand the heart spinning, watching he seen Ruby's eyes take it in she had a look of surprise and wonder

 

 

"For me are you sure? I have never been given something like that before" her words whispering

 

 

"I am positive a heart of diamonds for the woman who owns my heart, now turn round ill put it on you, then a morning kiss" his voice clear and loud

 

 

The entire room hushed looking at him openly declare his love for her. Ruby's eyes gazing at him, Arthur waving his hand, Ruby turned round. Opening the clasp he put it around her neck then locking it, leaning down placing a peck on her neck. Her body shuddered a little and a soft almost silent gasp escaped from her lips. Arthur's hands moved pulling her back round his mouth coming down on hers as they kissed, his mind exploded in pleasure and happiness again

 

 

"I am going to kiss you like this every morning and more to make up on all the mornings we lost because of me" his voice whispering

 

 

Letting her go seeing her eyes beaming her skin flushed. Winking at her then turning round he attacked his breakfast with glee. Arthur was loving the silence in the mess hall the crew taking in what had just happened. If they wanted gossip he would give them something to gossip about, he was in love and he was done with hiding his feelings.

 

 

"So today i have a few meetings, lunch i am free i checked and seen you are on ship for the next few weeks, so we shall lunch together, here 13:00 then we shall have dinner in my quarters, unless there is somewhere else you would prefer? Tho i shall be honest i do like having just you and i for dinner, and no one else looking at you" his voice clear commanding tinged with jealously 

 

 

Turning his head watching Ruby to see if she would fight him, on him taking the top spot and asserting his control on their relationship, he hoped and prayed she wouldn't, because a battle of the wills with her he knew would last a life time and end in a draw. Seeing her mind processing the information and deciding how to respond, it felt like the longest 60 seconds of his life waiting to see, if she truly loved him enough to bow to him, could she give up that control for him, he steadied his mind as his fear tried to kick in.

 

 

"Can we do 13:30 i have a class on military history of the Greek empire to hold today, and it wont end until 13:15" her voice clear

 

 

"Yes that we can do, our squires and initiates come first, i would never stand in the way of learning." his face beaming

 

His heart exploded, now she will marry him by Friday lunch time. She had bowed now he had to secure their relationship on a permanent footing. Because as soon as they made love he would always fill her with his seed and to do so without her carrying his name his family code would never allow, never mind the risk a child out of wed lock he would never do, his honour refused to allow it. Smiling to himself he wondered when she would work out, that what he had just done was make it official she was now his and engaged to him, he knew she might be pissed when he told her, but right now he didn't care. He now knew he could bring her to heel, tho he needed to find an easier way to do it.

Finishing his food and getting up, moving form the bench, leaning down he planted another kiss on her neck watching her reaction, to his mouth his mind growling hungrily, picking up his tray turning leaving the mess hall, his face beaming his smile wide, any crew he looked at smiling back at him.

 

 

"Luke what the fuck did Arthur mean you told him i had flirted with you?" her voice cool

 

 

Others near by looking in shock at her tone and what she had said

 

 

"It was just a passing conversation, he must have picked me up wrong" his voice straining

 

 

Ruby moving from the table stood looking down at him

 

 

"I would advice you to tell him that. You are a dear friend Luke but nothing more and yes we joke and laugh and talk but never. NEVER!! Have i flirted with you!!" snapping up her tray she left

 

 

The crew in the mess hall smiling at her showing, her loyalty to their Elder and anger at Luke, who dropped his head

 

 

"Sorry about that Lukie boy, didn't expect her to react that way. Once we are sure they are permanent i will sooth this out with them both, and take the rage of them both for it, but we couldn't leave them in this state, i have never seen two people more loyal and in love with each other than them. So we see what shall happen remember Luke right now Arthur thinks on Friday you are meant to be taking Ruby on a date." Nate laughed

 

 

"What is happening on Friday? Why did she get me to promise to be in diamond city at Colonial Taphouse for 19:00 in a damn suit ? " Luke now looking confused

 

 

Nate smiling, winking at him wouldn't answer his questions. The rest of the crew near the table now understood, that Elder Maxson and Sentinel Young had just been played, and match made, many finding it perfect and funny being that Ruby had a habit of match making people.

 

 

"Well at least we didn't have to put part three of the plan in to action, tho it is still on stand by." Ruth now smirking at Nate

 

 

"That i am thankful for last thing i wanted was to be knocked out by Arthur for kissing Ruby in front of him to get him to act."shaking his head at the thought

 

 

Lunch time arrived Arthur was in the mess hall at 13:25 waiting for Ruby. He noticed the hall was busier than normal, smiling to himself he knew it was to see them and what he would do this time. He knew Quinlan had sent out official emails he had been ignoring all incoming mails today and would keep doing so until he had her sign. Checking his pocket making sure he had the perfume with him, his eyes watching the door. Ruby appeared coming through , watching he seen her looking round the crowded mess hall looking for him, he seen crew moving and clearing her line of sight to him, her face beaming walking towards the table he choose, a table with two seats only. Getting up his hands grabbing her as she reached him pulling her closer and kissing her quickly controlling his inner demon was getting harder. Sitting back down and pulling out the perfume bottle setting it in front of her

 

 

"Another present? Arthur you don't have to" her voice low

 

 

"I know , but i want to so i shall, now tell me do you like your perfume ? " his smile cocky and sure

 

 

His eyes taking in every detail of her now, picking up the bottle opening it and squirting a little into the lid waving it around then smelling it, her face as her senses took in the smell, her eyes showing the pleasure it caused in her smell synapses of her brain.

 

 

"Good you like it, nice to know i can pick perfume you like" smiling he looked up nodding at a scribe

 

 

They sat eating the food brought to them, laughing and talking about their days so far, member's of the brotherhood watching them, enjoying seeing it. After thy finished they parted Arthur stealing another kiss heading for another meeting. Ruby heading to Ian's room to help with tech documents he had. Later that evening Ruby arrived at Arthur's quarters for dinner. They spent the evening as they had lunch relaxing and joking.

 

 

 


	3. Working out they got played

**(Friday has arrived)**

 

 

Arthur was up and in jeans and top today would be casual he decided. Checking his reflection, smiling he turning round checking his room, candles all set up music ready smiling to himself it was perfect for later, leaving his room he made his way to Ruby's quarters, knocking on the door waiting for her to answer.

 

 

"Come in its open, just leave it on the bed for me please, thank you" her voice calling out

 

 

Arthur stood in her room taking it in, it was his first time in her personal quarters, she had cushions and throws, pictures on the walls. She had done what she could to make it home, one wall had pictures from squires up on it, Arthur moved over taking in all the pictures smiling to himself. He wasnt the only person in the brotherhood who loved her. Moving he took a seat waiting for her to appear.

Ruby came out of the bathroom, her towel wrapped round her, her wet hair on her shoulders stopping dead on seeing Arthur sitting staring at her with a look of pure animal lust in his eyes.

 

 

"Arthur .." her voice hushed

 

 

"Please put something on beautiful, because right now i am barely controlling myself" his voice deep growing

 

 

"I was waiting on my laundry arriving, i don't have anything to put on" moving backwards towards the bathroom

 

 

Arthur sat on the chair fighting with himself for control, groin rigid breathing heavy

 

 

"Ruby come here NOW" barking out

 

 

Her head appeared around the door

 

 

"I come out there and you are going to jump me, and with the look in your eyes it will be very rough and fast" her eyes blazing at him

 

 

"True very true and for our first time i don't want that, tho that might happen at some point. No that will happen its me and you one of us is bound to pounce on the other, tho not very rough, never very rough, maybe a little tho" winking at her his lips in a naughty smile

 

 

Ruby started giggling at him, his eyes dancing at her

 

 

"Talk to me , keep me distracted baby , its helping fight for control over my undying urge to make you scream in pleasure, i need to stop thinking about that" growling again

 

 

"thought you said we are taking it slow, you know in my world that means a marriage before sex, so you better learn to control yourself because that could be a year or so away, since we aren't even engaged yet, and only dating" her voice light trying to help him

 

 

"Yeah about that, this is your world now baby, you know that and well things here especially since the war and with us Maxson's are different. Kissing you in public was the formal engagment annoucment, as for the wedding that ..." Arthur watched her waiting for her to roar scream punch him something

 

 

Ruby's head moved back into the bathroom, Arthur sat on the chair waiting the dread filled his stomach, his hormones went back down, his hard on gone. moving off the chair walking to the bathroom, he found Ruby sitting on the floor. Looking at her taking is her face and expression, moving he came down on the floor in front of her, her eyes were glazed, she was in shock

 

 

_Well this isn't what i had expected.... roaring, screaming, punching not shock, maybe i shouldn't have told her as i did, but she had to know, what do i do_

 

 

Getting up moving quickly he made his way to Albert Cade's office on the ship , rapping the door he walked in

 

 

"Albert need your help , Ruby seems to be in shock, I told her we are now formally engaged and she seemed to go into some form of shock. Any recommendations?" his voice high with worry

 

 

"That has to be a first on me Arthur, you dropped it on her you are engaged and she is doing what, a little more information, tho would be easier if i just go with you to her" Albert was smiling

 

 

"Yes that might be best" Turning on the spot

 

 

Albert moved with him as they headed to Ruby's quarters, her laundry sitting at the door, Arthur picked it up and opening the door walked into her room, setting it down , he pointed to the bathroom, Albert went into the bathroom, Arthur following behind, he checked her pulse and breathing all normal her pupils responded

 

 

"When i leave get her off the floor, maybe lay her on the bed and talk to her Arthur, tell her anything but talk, physically she is fine, but i am guessing she hasn't told you she is in counselling she pulled herself off the field her P.T.S.D got bad, she is coming along great, but i can tell you even tho i shouldn't Arthur no man has ever shown the interest in her you have, i think you just surprised her the extent you love her Arthur so calm down, if anyone can get through to her it will be you" getting off the floor

 

 

Smiling he patted Arthur's arm leaving the room, and the information to sink into him. Arthur moving quickly picking Ruby up and carrying her to the bed,  sitting on the bed with Ruby in his arms. She felt so light in his arms, he moved her closer so her head was on his chest he felt his heart thudding, having her head on his chest, leaning his head down he kissed her head

 

 

"Ruby i love you, i have loved you from the first moment i seen you in the yard. It was summer your hair was plastered to your face, you where fighting hand to hand with Covil, and you were kicking his ass, damn i went rock hard watching you, cant believe i am telling you this, thank fully back then we were rather short on supplies and i wasn't wearing a damn flight suit so could hide. I remember you walking towards me after your sparing session, your eyes bright shinning you stopped dead in front me, and said damn your tall, i know those eyes your a Maxson Sentinel Young at your service. I was in dumb struck the legend the woman who knew Roger knew me. I am not silly i know in your games i am in them, but as you told me i should have been 10 not 17 and smaller, and not swore the way i do, or as cheeky but that time you were there i glued myself to you, it wasn't a crush that others say it was, it was and still is love, i tried to tell you so many times. When you came back you brought me back to life i had cut my heart off, i was becoming cold and heartless you re-awoke my heart you gave me life again, and how did i repay you i pushed you away, because i feared you wouldn't love me" his voice soft speaking to her 

He kept talking for another twenty minutes to her.

 

 

Finally moving he laid her on the bed stripping to his boxers and getting under the blanket he lay next to her, drifting off. He woke with a start feeling soft warm hands moving on his naked torso, opening his eyes looking down he seen Ruby sleeping buried into him her hands running on him. He felt his groin springing to life, the smell of her so close growling with desire he seen Ruby's eyes opening gazing up at his

 

 

"Tell me then Maxson when are we suppose to marry?" her breath on his chest

 

 

"Today" his voice groaned out in desire

 

 

"Does Quinlan have to be there?" she questioned

 

 

"Well no that paper is ready he will have to stamp it of course to make it official" his hands now pulling on the towel

 

 

" How fast can you get here and then to Ian and back ?" her voice now lustful

 

 

" under 5 minutes " his fingers nipping on her now freed breasts

 

 

"What are you waiting for?" her words moaning from her mouth

 

 

Arthur got up pulling on his jeans and top running from her room to his, grabbing the paper, running back to her room he flew in through the door, hunting a pen handing Ruby the paper, she signed it. Arthur took off running again, reaching Ian's room. Opening the door with out knocking handing him the paper

 

 

"Stamp it now fast and i mean fast make this official NOW!" barking

 

 

Ian looking round moved to a filing cabinet opening it he pulled out the official stamp, moving back to the table he opened an ink pad he dampened the stamp then stamping the paper. Arthur spinning on the spot again was out of the room running back to Ruby's room.

 

 

"Get off that bed and dressed Mrs Maxson we are going to our room, we can move your stuff later, but right now i am going to make love you to and fill you up with me" growling at Ruby

 

 

Giggling she got off the bed, grabbing clothing from the pile of laundry and dressing. Arthur taking her hand pulled her from the room.

 

 

"Wait here i will be back in one minute" he spoke going in to their quarters

 

 

Pulling out his lighter he light all the candles and turned on the music, opening the wine he poured them both a glass setting the small box on the table, stepping back he turned off the main light, the room now light in candle glow, smiling turning round moving back out the door

 

 

"Close your eyes no opening until i say so" his voice soft warm and gentle

 

 

Taking her hand he lead her into the room, closing the door behind her letting her hand go he picked up the box.

 

 

"Give me your left hand" whispering to her Ruby moving her left arm held it out,

 

 

Arthur opening the box took out the family rings, and placed them on her hand

 

 

"Ok open you eyes now" the love in his voice clear

 

 

Opening her eyes Ruby looking down at her hand, Arthur watching her face seeing her eyes shining in the candle light.

 

 

"They have been passed down in the family, my family has its own codes and traditions, grab you glass and we shall have a glass of wine" lifting his wine glass

 

 

Holding the wine glass Ruby drank some down, Arthur stood gazing at her, waiting for her to finish her glass and put it down, seeing her hips swaying with the music, moving emptying his glass he sat on the bed watching her sway with the music, he had never seen her dance had forgotten she liked to dance, surprised how he didn't remember. Her dancing right now  was so erotic to watch her body moving in perfect sync her voice giggling, she looked so carefree and sexy right now, her eyes looking at him, he knew he had a ragging hard on watching her and that he was growling, her eyes sparking drinking in his clear showing of desire. She stopped dancing Arthur watching as her hands started to slowly undo her clothing, he felt his hard on now begging him to free it, his eyes devouring every part of her body that now came free, her skin was so perfect , and looked so soft and delicate , his mind whirled seeing her become naked, she now stood completely naked in the room light, he heard himself growling hard felt his control go as his inner demon took over.

Moving off the bed and across the room with speed his hands landing on her picking her up, and moving to the bed, laying her down pulling of his top and jeans, he felt her hands pulling on his boxers 

 

 

"Yesss" his voice hissing

 

 

Feeling her free his hard on from the clothing, he felt heat on his member now standing to attention, a dampness looking down at the new feeling, seeing Ruby's mouth moving up and down on him, his mind exploded lust, his hands moving in to her soft hair, the demon in him roaring the rest in to submission his grip tightening and his hips moved hard and fast in and out of her mouth, he felt the groan from her on him spurring him on, his hips moving with vigour out of control, he could feel his groin tighten his stomach feeling the explosion seconds before it was happening, trying to pull back, feeling her soft hands on his ass forcing him back into her mouth, as he exploded filling her mouth with his seed

 

 

"Rrruuubbbbyyyy" his voice letting out a long almost howl

 

 

Feeling her mouth still moving taking everything thing from him, looking down watching her swallow him down, his hands reaching down , pulling her up to him kissing her deeply his tongue tasting the wine and him in her mouth, growling harder his hand moving down to her heat that forbidden area to all but him, feeling how warm and wet it was, his finger moving in. His mind reminding him of the others wanting her, how he had seen her flirt with others, his mind and the demon inside were going to make sure the only man she would ever want this way would be him.

 

 

"I know Nathan kissed you" his voice growling in jealously

 

 

His eyes now looking deep into hers, reading them he seen the flash of worry

 

 

"You are not blame, but i am going to wash that memory away from your mind, along with the memories of Luke, leering at you and the others who have done so, your mind from now will only be filled with me and the looks i will give you, my hands on your body, you mind exploding in the pleasure i shall make you feel every time i touch, kiss or make love to you, you will think of me and me alone" his hand moving away

 

 

Turning her round and pushing her forward he drove himself inside, giving her no time to adjust he drove out of control hearing the squeaks of pleasure coming from her, on to the pillow, hearing her crying his name her body tighten around him, his mind in heaven as he made her body bow to him, and brought her over the pleasure waterfalls, he stopped his hips moving feeling her riding back and forth on him as the orgasm took over her body, he couldn't say anything all he could do was growl hard and deep in pleasure, fighting his mind for control wanting to call her name wanting to tell her he loved her, moving himself out, as the fight went on within, leaning down his hands rolling her over, her eyes caused his heart to skip the look was something he had never seen the love and pleasure in them, he had seen the pleasure before, the others he had used as practice for her returning, but never had he seen love like this, the look was all it took for the fight within to end, his reason returning.

 

 

"I love you Ruby" his mouth finding hers

 

 

Kissing her gently and softly, moving his body down above hers, slipping himself slowly inside, gently moving himself in and out, his mind whirling at the pleasure of her softness her heat and warmt, his eyes staying locked on hers, knowing her eyes where calming all within him

 

 

"Please keep them open baby, i need to see them" his voice now softly groaning

 

 

He felt her body moving in perfect sync with him, her breath on his skin, he felt the love inside him exploding and taking over, the feeling of his inner demon being silenced as they made love, he could feel her body arching as the waves took her again, her soft voice crying his name over and over, he felt as tho he had died and gone to heaven, his body finally betraying him, his groin tighten harder and deeper then he had ever known his stomach in knots of pleasure, the shocks hitting through his body white flashes exploding in his mind, as his body gave with her pleasure

 

 

"my love" his voice moaning out

 

 

Arthur didn't move his hips feeling hers still moving in pleasure, from the orgasm , feeling her milk him dry, bringing his head down more kissing her deeply swallowing her cries of his name, for the first time in his life he felt peace and true happiness. That his Ruby had finally brought his inner demon to heel was perfect, he would never tell her he had now bowed to her also, he felt her soft lips muttering in pleasure on his, her body shaking deeply under his, staying were he was. The feeling of her breathing and heart through his torso was divine. Finally moving off her body, and laying next to her, on his side 

 

 

"Forgive me, i was too rough especially for our first time, and with your beautiful mouth" his fingers running in her hair

 

 

"really just the being rough, im more pissed about you fucking people" Her voice raw with anger

 

His heart felt like it had stopped as she moved from him, he seen the fire in her eyes, his mind whirled how did she know, no one knew, it wasn't people, it was two different females, they had taught him everything he needed to know so he could give her the pleasure his mind decided she deserved. He had reasoned it out she was 27 there was no way she was virgin.

 

 

"Who told you? They were my teachers so i could do what i just did? whats the problem it not like you are a virgin" His voice hard

 

 

"Not now no, check the fucking bed asshole, you just told me the things you could do, how you were able to last so fucking long bit obvious you had been fucking around, ooh Ruby i love you,  ooh Ruby your my one i have loved you since i was 17, ignore the women i fucked while you were missing, did you not read my file Arthur i WAS FUCKING 17 WHEN THEY TOOK ME" her voice roaring in anger

 

 

"I wasn't the one planing on a date with Luke to fuck him today" his voice cold as ice

 

 

"What the fuck are you on about?" her voice shocked

 

 

Arthur's mind registered her shock, his mouth stopped his eyes reading hers she had no idea what he meant

 

 

"Luke wear a suit it will be so worth your time" reminding her of her words

 

 

"You fucktard, he is on a date with Knight Tara Astlin, the woman he has been leering and and moaning over for weeks now, i set it up. Has no one told you yet, i am the brotherhoods cupid, i finally got Ruthie and Joe together, Haylen and Rhys , Luke and Tara, to name a few , god you are an idiot, and what do you mean practice, love making is not to be practiced Arthur, it is what two people do when they share a deep emotional bond, its not field training, tell me do you understand that? did you even feel that or was that just another training exercise to you?" her eyes blazing with defiance at him

 

 

Arthur felt his stomach sink, he was wrong, probably wrong about so much right now because of his jealously getting out of control, the only thing he was sure was right was her, and what he had felt as they had made love, he would be damned if his mistakes would cost him her.

 

 

"Ive fucked up again, i am guessing you didn't take Nathan kissing you to well either, and you haven't flirted with anyone, tell me then why were you planning on leaving me if you love me so much" his voice weak now

 

 

His eyes looking at the wall, he felt Ruby next to him her hands moving his face to look at her, his eyes reaching hers, he knew she could see everything within him right now and he didn't care

 

 

"I slapped Nathan then broke down crying telling him i was in love with you, it was the day you roared at me, then about two weeks ago i heard about the non-existent scribe, and Nathan found me drunk in the snipers nest, we talked he told me he had hoped i would have gotten over you, but now seen it would never happen, and i have no fucking idea what you are on about, i have no plans of leaving you. You are not aware of this but I am Your Sentinel, not Rogers, Yours my place is at your side always, even if you had married someone else" her eyes brimming love and tears as she opened her heart to him

 

 

"My Sentinel, I like that never had a Sentinel never found anyone that reached your standard. Ruby my love i think we have just been match made,, I spoke to Nathan a couple of weeks back drunk, told him i felt like i was dying without you, then 4 days ago Luke arrived here telling me you were flirting with him , he said he wished you would sleep with him, we had a roaring fight i nearly went to kill him, but he said some home truths that woke me to how i was losing you and hurting you, i swore to change that fast, i came to the story time maybe 30 minutes later, and we spoke, then Nathan arrived telling me Gallows was official going to try for a date, we came to the mess hall and i seen what i seen, i swore no way in hell would i lose you." His breath shaky as he spoke

 

"As for the two i cant remove them, but i can tell you they taught me well, and i will use everything i learned to make you scream and cry in the most divine pleasure, for you deserve that and more. Forgive me. I never got a file on you, so i do not know a lot, the woman i love i learned when i meet her" his voice warmer stronger

 

He felt the peace within him return, pulling her close and kissing her

 

"Will you forgive me ? or are you going to keep roaring at me, which i must admit is a turn on" his voice coated in love and desire

 

 

"I cant believe you did all that for me, you had two women teach you how to pleasure a woman for me, you nearly killed one of our dearest friend's, and you have gone a tad insane making sure you keep me and i wouldn't leave you" giggling as she teased him

 

"When i do something i go all out, tho it seems not in the right way at times, but just so you know even if you are going to keep roaring, it wont matter we are married now, and Maxson's don't divorce ever, one rule no one of us breaks, now you and i are going to talk in bed snuggled up and we are going to plan our revenge on our friends, even tho what they have done is what we should have been able to do, we really cant be letting them away scot free with it. Agreed?" his smile mischievous

 

 

"Oh hell yeah. Arthur we need a bigger bed, this single will never do for us" Ruby giggled


End file.
